Koty
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Jeden lokaj, któremu przeszkadzał zbyt kolorowy książę. Razem karmili koty, ale przecież koty uciekają.


**Koty**

- Co robisz, lokaju? – pyta, zaglądając ci przez ramię. Śmieszna, kolorowa lalka: kolorowe włosy, kolorowa skóra, kolorowe ubrania, kolorowe oczy… nie. Oczy nie, w nich jest coś dziwnego.

- Nic takiego – odpowiadasz, mając nadzieję, że odejdzie. Ale nie odchodzi i właśnie to zawsze najbardziej wszystkich irytuje.

- Mleko? – pyta, wsadziwszy palec w miseczkę, głupi, naiwny książę, nikt go nigdy nie nauczył, żeby nie próbować nieznanych substancji, bo mogą być trucizną.

Takich jak on się nie truje, zauważasz, opróżniając miseczkę i nalewając nową, czystą porcję. Są nieszkodliwi i zabawni, a czasem przydatni, małe, kolorowe marionetki, które nic nie znaczą.

- Tak, książę, to mleko. Dla kotów – dodajesz, uprzedzając kolejne pytanie.

- Jesteś bardzo miłosierny – zauważa z tą swoją naiwną wiarą w dobro. Widać, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie poznał kota.

Patrzy na ciebie uważnie, ale w milczeniu. Zabierasz spokojnie miseczki z mlekiem i wychodzisz. Nie idzie za tobą, całe szczęście. Tylko wystraszyłby koty.

* * *

- Lokaju – łapie cię za ramię, a ty powstrzymujesz się całą siłą woli, by nie strząsnąć jego dłoni. – Dlaczego to robisz?

Wzdychasz, odsuwając się.

- Koty potrzebują, by je ktoś zrozumiał. Ludzie tutaj za bardzo skupiają się na sobie, nikt nie wystawia im mleka, nie częstuje rybą. A one to lubią.

Niemal zaskakujesz samego siebie swoją otwartością, tym, że podzieliłeś się z nim tajemnicą. Nie wie tego nawet młody panicz – ale nie, on nie może wiedzieć, on nigdy nie zapytał, nie jest zainteresowany.

Tym się różnią, Ciel i Soma: jeden wszystko wie, a drugi o wszystko pyta. Dwa równie irytujące zwyczaje.

Patrzy na ciebie w zadumie. Oczekujesz jakiegoś aprobującego komentarza, ale ten się nie pojawia.

- Książę… - odzywasz się w końcu, cicho, by go nie przestraszyć. – Muszę wrócić do swoich obowiązków, jeżeli pozwolisz.

Na jedną chwilę podnosi oczy, kocie oczy w twarzy zagranicznej lalki.

Nie jesteś zadowolony. Nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś tak cię zaskakuje.

* * *

Oczy są najprawdziwsze z całej tej kolorowej marionetki.

- Chciałbym ci pomóc, lokaju.

W zamyśleniu pozwalasz mu na bezszelestne wejście do kuchni i naiwną prośbę, kiedy patrzy na ciebie spod rzęs.

Zgadzasz się, może dlatego, że dość już się napatrzyłeś na nudny błękit spojrzenia panicza. Uśmiechasz się lekko, tak, jak powinien uśmiechać się każdy lokaj, i kiwasz głową.

- W porządku, książę. Proszę spojrzeć…

Opisujesz mu dokładnie, jak należy nalać mleko do misek i jak ułożyć rybę na talerzykach, jak dziecku. Wykonuje czynności powoli, w skupieniu, papla coś radośnie, coś o potrzebie dobroci i miłości do zwierząt. Nie słuchasz go.

Kończy i podaje ci miski i talerzyki.

- Dziękuję za twą pomoc, książę – mówisz, bo tego wymaga etykieta.

Podnosi na ciebie błyszczące oczy. Bardzo interesujące, musisz to przyznać. Ale on o tym nie wie. I nigdy się nie dowie, bo któż miałby mu powiedzieć?

* * *

- Sebastianie…

Drgasz, ale potem przywołujesz na twarz uśmiech.

- Tak, książę? Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

- Chciałbym je zobaczyć – mówi nieśmiało, nie patrząc na ciebie. To do niego niepodobne.

- Słucham? – pytasz, jak przystało na dobrego lokaja, który nie dokarmia kotów w tajemnicy przed całym światem.

- Kiedy będziesz je karmił… One do ciebie przychodzą, prawda? Chciałbym pójść z tobą i je zobaczyć. – Podnosi głowę. Jego oczy są nieprzyzwoicie kocie, tak, nieprzyzwoicie to dobre słowo. Równie dobre, jak sformułowanie „niezgodne z etykietą".

Może dlatego się zgadzasz.

* * *

Jest w nim coś dziwnego. Oczywiście, pomijając całą tę kolorową ekscytację i niepotrzebne emocjonowanie się, całą naiwność i paplaninę. Coś w nim jest i nie chodzi tu tylko o jego oczy.

Zastanawiasz się, czy jego dusza smakuje kocio.

* * *

Książę kuca nieruchomo, pozwala kotom zrobić ze sobą, co zechcą. A one podchodzą, chłepczą mleko i walczą o najlepsze kąski ryby, oglądają księcia z ciekawością, oceniają i uznają za swojego.

Patrzysz na to zdziwiony. Zupełnie zdziwiony, wytrącony z równowagi. Byłeś pewien, że uciekną, jak tylko go zobaczą, a one… To nie do wiary! Pozwalają kolorowym dłoniom dotykać futerka, uprzejmie słuchają kolorowej, nic nie znaczącej gadaniny, niektóre nawet mruczą.

Uśmiecha się do ciebie ponad ich głowami.

- Chyba mnie lubią – szepcze uszczęśliwiony.

Podchodzisz bliżej, koty ocierają się o twoje nogi, bierzesz jednego z nich na ręce. Cudowne uczucie.

Wyczuwasz na sobie jego spojrzenie, niebezpiecznie kocie, choć nieświadome tego. To chyba w nim najlepsze.

- Musimy już iść, książę. Należy zostawić je teraz w spokoju. Nie możemy się narzucać.

Wzdycha z zawodem, ale posłusznie podnosi się i podchodzi do ciebie. Jego oczy błyszczą w nocy po kociemu.

* * *

Nie wiesz, jak smakuje jego dusza, ale wiesz już, że pachnie niesamowicie upajająco. Nikt inny tego nie zrozumie, nie zrozumie cudowności tego zapachu – zapachu nocy, mokrego bruku i kociego futerka, zapachu, w którym słychać miauczenie i widać drgające wąsiki.

- Sebastianie… - szepcze, a jego głos brzmi jak mruczenie, z melodyjnym indyjskim zaśpiewem.

To wszystko otacza cię niewidzialną mgiełką, woalem przyjemności.

Jest słodką, kolorową lalką, zagraniczną zabaweczką, taką delikatną, taką ufną. Jak mały kociak, uświadamiasz sobie. Malutki koteczek.

* * *

Malutki koteczek. Ta myśl nie pozwala o sobie zapomnieć.

Kiedy głaszczesz miękkie włosy – możesz to robić, bo w ciemności nocy nie wydają się aż tak kolorowe – mruczy jak kociak. Pod twoim dotykiem wygina po kociemu ciało. A czasem, kiedy coś go zdenerwuje – tak, teraz to dostrzegasz – fuka i prycha.

- Książę - upominasz go, kiedy dotyka twojego ramienia w obecności panicza. Zapada cisza, na chwilę, na sekundę, Ciel mierzy cię złym, niebieskim, do bólu ludzkim spojrzeniem, opuszczasz głowę pokornie.

Książę odchodzi, ale pojawia się znów, później, dużo, dużo później.

- Wiesz, jak mam na imię? – pyta zdenerwowany.

Uśmiechasz się krzywo, zadowolony z jego kocich pazurków, udaje ci się nie pamiętać o tym, jakie są kolorowe. Drapią w złości.

- Wiem.

- Dlaczego więc go nie używasz?!

Głupie, naiwne dziecko, z czymś rozpaczliwym w głosie, zawodzącym jak jękliwe miauczenie.

- Ponieważ koty nie mają imion – odpowiadasz, a on mówi coś jeszcze, ale już go nie słuchasz, tylko zamykasz w uścisku, czując na plecach ostre pazurki.

Czasem przytrzymujesz wyrywające się koty, ponieważ w innym razie stałaby im się jakaś krzywda, zwichnięta łapka, rana, którą trzeba opatrzyć, szkło czy kolce powbijane w mięciutkie poduszeczki. Koty tego nie lubią, szarpią się wtedy, prychają i zawodzą, zupełnie jak książę niezadowolone, rozpieszczone kociaki.

* * *

- Kim dla ciebie jestem, Sebastianie? – pyta, dziecięco naiwny, niemądry kociak.

Patrzysz na niego uważnie, zastanawiasz się, co możesz mu powiedzieć. Nie chcesz nic mówić. On za dużo gada, jak kot po kocimiętce.

- Jesteś księciem – odpowiadasz, a w jego hipnotyzujących oczach pojawiają się łzy. Nigdy nie dowie się, że w jakiś sposób są piękne. Nikt inny tego nie dostrzeże.

Nie mówisz mu, że dla ciebie jest kotem.

Oczywiście, nie zrozumiałby. Ale kiedyś mógłby. A tego byś nie chciał, lokaju.

* * *

Ucieka jak młody kot, który nareszcie dorósł do tego, by odejść. Mała, śmieszna, kolorowa laleczka o najprawdziwszych na świecie oczach.

- Dobrze, że już pojechał – mówi Ciel.

Unosisz brwi z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

- Zawsze przypominał mi papugę – prycha z pogardą, a ty odwracasz się, by nie dostrzegł rozbawienia na twojej twarzy. Oczywiście, panicz nie zrozumiałby.

Ale kiedyś mógłby. A tego byś nie chciał, koci lokaju.


End file.
